


"Stop moving, I'm trying to sleep"

by gothamsgaygirlgang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, fear toxin, fears, jonathan crane mentioned, locked in syndrome, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsgaygirlgang/pseuds/gothamsgaygirlgang
Summary: A bad dose of the fear toxin hasn't quite worked its way out of Selina's system. Talia tries to help with her fear toxin-induced nightmares.
Relationships: DemonCat - Relationship, Talia al Ghul & Selina Kyle, Talia al Ghul/Selina Kyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	"Stop moving, I'm trying to sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> A request from acapelladitty on tumblr (dittywrites) on here using her idea for Selina's worst fear

Selina’s vision filled with a sickly, pale green as the hospital room came in and out of focus. Any attempt to move was met with failure. As her vision cleared along with the fogginess in her head, she realized she couldn’t feel anything. She couldn’t feel her skin rubbing against the sheets. She couldn’t feel the mattress dip under her weight. She couldn’t feel her hair tickling the side of her face. She was paralyzed, totally, and completely. Only her senses remained. 

The door to hear room clicked. On instinct, she tried to move her head to see who had entered, but of course nothing.

“Selina,” A man’s voice. Familiar though she couldn’t place it. “I’m Dr. Crane and I’ll be taking care of you.” His voice thick with malice.

Doctor Crane. Scarecrow. Selina wanted to thrash wildly. To free herself from the tubes connected to her unmoving form. To launch at Crane and rip his throat out with her teeth.

“Selina?”

She tried to move, imaging her arms flailing, trying to force feeling back into them.

“Selina, stop moving I’m trying to sleep.”

She bolted upright, sitting up. Silk sheets clung to her damp skin. Her heart was racing. Every touch, every feeling felt like fire.

“Selina, what is it?” Talia rested a hand on Selina’s back, she reflexively flinched under the touch.

“Nightmare. Just a nightmare.” She hated how scared and weak she must have looked to Talia.

“No ordinary nightmare.” Unfortunately, Talia had senses that far outmatched Selina’s. There was no lying to her or hiding. She just seemed to know.

“Crane.” Selina spat. She had an encounter with the doctor a few nights prior. He had managed to inject her with some fear toxin. He had his nose broken in return. Luckily, Ivy’s an expert in toxic substances and managed to stave off the worst effects. But she had warned that it would be a few days before it was totally out of her system.

“Selina, will you allow me to teach you something?” Talia asked, her voice gentle. Selina raised an eyebrow at her. “It is a meditation technique, something that might help you overcome this fear.”

“Would it be like…?” She recalled the last time Talia had given her a lesson of the mind. In protecting Bruce’s identity as Batman. It wasn’t easy, even for someone who could muster intense focus like Selina.

“Somewhat, though this would be a more introspective technique.”

“Okay,” Selina said. Talia rose from the bed, gently gliding across the room. Lighting candles and incense. The sweetly scented smoke soon filled the room. Talia returned to the bed and sat upright with her legs crossed. Selina mirrored her posture. They both sat, with their eyes closed. Breathing in the heavy air.

Talia took Selina’s hands in her own and began to speak. Arabic. Selina had learned some of the basics, but she was nowhere near fluent. And yet, she seemed to understand every word that slipped from Talia’s lips.

Selina was returned to the hospital bed. The door clicked open and Talia crossed to the foot of her bed.

“So, this is it?” She said more to herself. Leaning against the foot of the bed, her green eyes narrowed. “Move.” Selina could only stare.

“This is your mind, your domain Selina. No one else has power over you here. Move.” Talia commanded. A tone that moved legions of deadly assassins, that sent chills up Selina’s spine. Chills. She felt that tingling sensation. It spread, filling her entire body with that pin pricking sensation. Soon, she felt her body return to her. 

“I can not rid you of your fears, Selina. But I can show you how to control them.” 

“Thank you, Talia.”

And just like that, they were back sitting on silk sheets. The incense had dissipated but the scent lingered. Soothing Selina’s mind.

“Doctor Crane will suffer for this,” Talia said, running her fingers through Selina’s hair.

“Oh, he definitely will.” Selina grinned.

“But now, it’s late. You won’t have any more nightmares tonight.”


End file.
